1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an assembly to shear rolled sections.
The shearing assembly according to the invention is applied to the field of iron and steel production downstream of rolling plants comprising two parallel rolling lines, the rolled sections being round bars, wire rod, bars, etc. possibly upstream of the cooling plate.
The shearing assembly according to the invention is employed to shear for scrap the leading and trailing end segments of rolled sections leaving the last rolling mill stand and also to shear those rolled sections to size.
The shearing assembly is suitable to shear rolled sections at speeds up to 40 mts/sec. and with equivalent diameters up to 20 mm.+20 mm. in the simultaneous shearing of two rolled sections.
2. Background Discussion
The state of the art covers rolling plants having at their outlet two parallel rolled sections the leading and trailing ends of which include faults such as geometric deformations, a lack of cooling or unacceptable inclusions; these faults have to be eliminated.
The rolled sections often have also to be sheared to size for further processes or for subsequent cooling on the cooling plate positioned downstream.
The plants of the state of the art include a shearing assembly comprising two shears for shearing to size and a scrap shears which, due to its conformation (see DE-A-1427225) has considerable maintenance problems, setting problems, and requires intervention when there is a blockage of material.
Moreover, the resulting arrangement in these plants of the state of the art entails problems of occupation of spaces which are more and more valuable in view of the overall bulk of the plant; this arrangement also causes problems of access, and difficulties in carrying out quick day to day maintenance.
Moreover, in the plants of the state of the art the discards resulting from the scrap-shearing of the leading and trailing end segments generated by scrap shears are collected in two separate zones, each of which is on the axis of its own rolling line, with resulting problems for collection and subsequent removal of the discards.